


A Peacekeeper's Databanks

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fragments of Memory [2]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universes, Drabble Collection, F/M, GFY, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles, most written for micro-fic challenges on Terra Firma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Valentine's, Bialar (G; No Warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences/G/All  
>  **Warnings:** None

Talyn was planning something.

Crais frowned as he stopped in front of his quarters, and tried opening the door again.

~Talyn.~

~Not yet.~

~What are you doing?~

~You'll see.~

Crais scowled as Talyn went silent again.

~ ~~ ~

~Now. I'm done.~ Talyn sounded proud of himself.

Crais raised an eyebrow, and the door opened.

There was a command coat on the bed.

A jinka pole leaning against the wall.

A framed picture of Tuavo and Bialar as children on the table.

And a card. Happy Valentines.

~This isn't what Crichton talked about.~

~Because Crichton is farbot. This is better. Happy Valentines, Bialar!~


	2. And Now He's Dead (Teen; Off-screen Major Character Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen/PG  
>  **Warnings:** Major Character Death (off-screen)

He was insane. He hurt Moya, and he hurt me.

And now he's dead.

He changed after he kidnapped Talyn. I could have hated him for that. For taking Moya's child, her baby, away.

I should have. Maybe then I would be glad he's dead.

But he gave Talyn something he needed. And Talyn changed him. When we met them again, they were both changed. I couldn't hate him, because Talyn loved him. And Moya and I can't hate someone Talyn adores.

But I never liked him.

And now he's dead.

And I don't know if I'm happy or sad.


	3. Free From Running (Teen; No Warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen/PG  
>  **Warnings:** None

~No more?~

Crais smiled, surveying the empty expanse of space. "No more, Talyn. No running, no Peacekeepers, no Scarrans, no wormholes, and no more Crichton."

~What now?~

"We find a commerce planet, purchase supplies and some raslak, and go wherever we want."

~Party?~

"With who?"

~What is the raslak for except a party?~

Crais chuckled. "A party, then. For your health, the death of Scorpius's project, and our freedom."

~And you. For fooling them all. And bringing us here.~

"As you wish. For us both, Talyn."

Talyn crowed, and executed a roll before setting a course for the nearest star.


	4. The Dangers of Babysitting a Crichton (G; No Warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences/G/All  
>  **Warnings:** None

Crais regarded the creature sitting on the floor in the carefully secured room with trepidation. It was the most dangerous creature he'd ever encountered. It clung, it screamed, and it shouldn't even be on his ship.

~You promised Aeryn you'd watch D'Argo.~

Crais shuddered at Talyn's reminder. He had promised. Much to his regret. "She had me at a disadvantage." She'd just saved his life, her and Crichton. After he thought he'd been free of them. Clearly, some higher power hated him.

D'Argo looked up at him with a smile. "Unc'a B'lar!"

Crais looked down. Maybe this wasn't so bad.


	5. Special Ops Tech Boy (G; No Warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences/G/All  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **AU:** Fragments of Memory

Even Special Ops needed technicians. Discreet men and women who could repair the ships they used for their clandestine missions. And he had been given the chance. Him, a conscript. Andea barely kept the grin from spreading over his face.

"Admiral Braca knows how much you've studied the specifications for out-of-service ships, trying to find ways of improving those in service. These are here for you to do so."

Andea ignored the man, already heading for a ship. "I will do my best to live up to Admiral Braca's expectations."

He grinned. _I have the best assignment ever!_


	6. Always Off Duty (Teen; No Warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen/PG  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **AU:** Fragments of Memory

It’s been eight cycles since I fled into the Uncharted Territories, trying to avoid Peacekeepers, Scarrens, the renegades, and that frelling jooman, Crichton and his shipmates.

I’m tired of all this, being alone. It’s familiar, but I always could pretend before, with duties to keep my mind busy.

Now, I’m lonely.

I’ve heard rumors of the gunship coming into the UTs. Crais and his ship lived. One more person to avoid. Less chance of getting to recreate with a willing whore, an forget I’m alone.

So what can I do?

Travel alone, and hate those who’ve made me into this.


	7. Returning to Duty (Teen; No Warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen/PG  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **AU:** Fragments of Memory

"Why did you care?" Braca toyed with the food on his plate. "Or did you just come to find me because you were told to?"

A frown creased Crais's face before he replied. "She said you were her son. She wanted to know if you were alive, and well, and where you were. It would be against my principles to leave her without that knowledge if I could obtain it."

"But why?" Braca looked up, his eyes hard.

"I have children of my own, Captain Braca."

Braca thought a moment, and nodded. "So what are my duties now, Commodore Crais?"


	8. I'll Drug the Baby, You Drug Crichton! (Teen; No Warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen/PG13  
>  **Warnings:** None

"Are you sure he won't wake up?"

"He'll be asleep for arns."

A kiss is shared, as she presses him against the wall. Hands peel off the annoyance that he calls a uniform, and she laughs softly as she feels the tension under her fingers.

"Relax. I told you, he'll sleep for arns."

He sighs as her hands reach for his pants, and forces his worries aside. He reaches out to pull off her top, pulling her close.

A wail comes from the other room and they both curse.

"Next time I'll drug the infant, and you drug Crichton, Braca!"


	9. Useful (Teen; No Warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen/PG  
>  **Warnings:** None

It's not that he believes in her view of how things should be. Nor is it that he has any interest in the gunship, or its captain. They could have remained in obscurity, hauling market goods for the rest of their lives, and he never would have noticed.

It is that she is an ally he had not expected to have, for reasons he could see once he discovered her connection to his former Lieutenant. Her views may not be his own, but they are useful for him to tolerate, as they have brought him closer to his own goals.


	10. Dangerous Ally (Teen; No Warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen/PG  
>  **Warnings:** None

He is a brilliant scientist. That fact she cannot deny. And he gave her son the best chance for an honest promotion that he ever had.

He's also cunning, focused, and dangerous. There are days when she feels a faint pity for those he calls enemy. Until she recalls that he's nearly as dangerous an ally, and looks over her shoulder to make sure he isn't behind her.

She wonders if she did the right thing, offering to help him, even though she's getting his assistance in return. Or if she will regret it when the dust settles once more.


	11. And Fall (Teen; Minor Character Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen/PG13  
>  **Warnings:** Minor Character Death

She is not the woman who came into the creche to tell her daughter she was loved. Not the officer who had defied regulations to give life to the love that was forbidden. Not even the bitter creature who had hunted renegades and a living ship with a ruthless obsession that could only be compared to the man who captained that ship.

Now she has nothing left - no home, no career, no family. She has destroyed it all, for all that the daughter clings to her, begging her to live.

Now all she can do is let go. And fall.


	12. Mental Pathways (Mature; Sexual Content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Sexual Content

Of all the people to come looking for him once he'd convinced them he was dead, he might have expected Aeryn. But she was off looking for an organized renegade force. And Moya... even his unexpected companion didn't know where the leviathan was.

After the surprise of having the jooman show up, he thought there would be no more surprises. But he should know Crichton always had another surprise. After all, the other Crichton always had.

And having Crais as a captain had never prepared him for this.

Talyn shuddered as Crichton hit the neural path again. That felt good!


	13. Control (Mature; Sexual Content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Sexual Content

It was all about control. It always was. When he came onto my ship, he had control. But it was easy to control someone too far gone in madness to notice until it was too late.

But this time, he came onto my ship as a supplicant. He's broken, his ship destroyed by my actions. Abandoned by his loyal lieutenant, and the Peacekeepers. Forced to appeal to his enemies for shelter.

Shelter has a price, though. And he is in no position to argue. Who's in control now, Scorpius?

Crais smirked at the half-breed on his knees.

Mine to control.


End file.
